Out with the old and in with the new!
by aerie50
Summary: Nine years has past since Kenshin had left his gang and Karou and the rest of the gang are celebrating. With each anniversary old things are becoming of the past past, but this time, someting new decides to stay. COMPLETE!


**Hi everyone! This is my first short story for RK! At first I just wrote this story because I needed a break from my other story that I was writing. I didn't have a super high expectation for this story but the more I kept writing the more I just fell in love with this story. Well, enjoy! And REVIEW PLEASE!**

Kaoru hummed joyously as she approached Kenshin's loft. A whole hearted smile spread across her beautiful face as she thought of the upcoming weekend.

She was planning to spend the weekend with Megumi, Sanosuke, Misao, Yahiko, and especially Kenshin. Just like old times.

Kenshin was the purpose of this gathering. They were celebrating his ninth anniversary of leaving the Hiten Mitsurugi gang, and also Sano who left the gang he was in.

Just thinking of that gang sent shivers down her spine and made her shiver.

As Kenshin's loft loomed up Kaoru shaped up and had a look of determination on her face.

"_Kenshin's days of being in that gang is over," _she thought proudly as she stared up at his loft. _"Kenshin is a changed man, and I'm so proud of him. He's finally happy; I just hope he hasn't found someone to be happy with."_

Kaoru shook her head, knocking that thought right out of there. If Kenshin had found anybody she would be the third too know. First Sano, Megumi, and then she, which really made her angry since she was always the third to know.

She sighed.

"_I still haven't told him how I felt about him yet."_

Kaoru tightly griped her suitcase as she walked into the building heading for his room.

She placed her suitcase on the ground and rasped her knuckles on the door. Footsteps began to sound as someone dashed over to the door.

It opened and there stood Yahiko dressed in a white beater and black basketball shorts. He also wore an evil grin as he stared at Kaoru with narrowed eyes.

Kaoru blinked, not understanding what was going on here.

"Well," she urged getting a little agitated at this little game he was playing. "Are you going to let me in you little twerp?"

As she said that, Yahiko backed up; making room for her to come in. She rolled her eyes and grabbed her bags, and then Yahiko slammed the door on her face.

She could hear his laughter as anger started to boil in inside her.

"_Ugh! I can't stand that, that BRAT!"_ She thought angrily as she balled up her fist.

Yahiko was the son of a slain gang member in the Hiten Mitsurugi gang. Kenshin had looked up to Yahiko's father and was devastated with his death. He then promised himself and Yahiko that as soon as he could find a place he would take him in.

After leaving the gang and getting his G.E.D, Kenshin enrolled into a culinary school, work part time as a chef, and adopted Yahiko, though they're more like brothers.

"Yahiko! Yahiko you little jerk! Open this door!"

Kaoru then heard footsteps coming back to the door and she got ready to knock Yahiko out.

As soon as the door opened, Kaoru gave a loud warrior cry.

"Take this you brat!"

"Oro."

A surprised Kenshin fell backwards to the floor clearly in pain.

Kaoru gasped as she realized what she had done.

"Oh kenshin! I'm so sorry, I thought you were Yahiko!"

Kenshin gazed at her playfully as he rubbed his now sour cheek. He was so used to kaoru's punches that he wasn't bothered by them at all.

"I see you still have that sharp right arm Ms. Kaoru."

Kaoru frowned as she helped him up.

"Kenshin, how many times I'm I gonna tell you to STOP CALLING ME MISS KAROU!"

Kenshin put up his arms in defense as Karou yelled at him. He still wore his playful grin.

"Sorry Kaoru. I won't forget next time."

"I knew I heard your loud mouth Missy," said a male's voice from behind of Kaoru.

Kaoru narrowed her eyes as a sweat dropped appeared on the side of her head.

"Sanosuke," Kaoru said dryly without turning around. "You're….here."

He was dressed in t-shirt with the Japanese bad character on it and a plan pair of jeans and black sneakers. His head ban was tightly pulled around his head making his spiky hair stand out more.

Sanosuke placed a hand on top of Kaoru's her head and she had a strong urge to slap it off.

"Sano, I'm glad you could make it" Kenshin said as he smiled up at his long time best friend.

Sanosuke was once part of another gang called to the Sekihōtai. Kenshin was able to help him leave and start a better life.

Sanosuke smirked.

"Well you know me bro; I go where ever things are being celebrated for me, and you and all our good deeds." He was now sniffing the air and smiling.

"Aka whenever you can get a free place to sleep and a good meal for free" Kaoru muttered with a laugh.

Kenshin was also laughing.

"Kenshin, how could you let that ugly in," Yahiko exclaimed with what appeared to be hikkigai all around his mouth. "Now rooster head is here too, geez Kenshin you just let anyone in."

"You brat!" cried Sano and Kaoru.

Yahiko laughed as he dashed back into the kitchen.

"What a twerp," Sano muttered as he placed his hands in his pockets. "Well, I'm hungry."

He then headed to the kitchen with a grin.

Karou smiled after him as she rolled her eyes.

As she turned to Kenshin, she could feel his gaze upon her.

"_Was he staring at me this whole time"_ She thought as she bit her lower lip.

Karou slowly lifted her gaze towards Kenshin and was met by his stunning purple eyes.

Karou felt herself going weak as she stared into his eyes.

"I'm so glad you could make it Karou. This means so much to me."

Karou gave a small smile but was unable to respond with words.

The two of them stared at each other dreamily for what seemed like forever.

Megumi peered from out of the kitchen and smiled at the too.

"If I were a jealous person I would ruin this for them."

"And since you are," Sano said as he step beside her. "You will."

She smirked. "Karou!" Megumi called as her smirk grew larger.

Karou blinked as she started to blush while looking past Kenshin. "You look like you gained a couple of pounds. What's your secret?"

Karou gasped as she wrapped her arms around her waist. "What! I did not!"

Megumi turned around laughing. "Could have fooled me."

"I think you look fine with the extra weight Miss Karou. That I do."

Karou gasped again as she glared at Kenshin ready to attack him.

"Kenshin you jerk! I so did not and what did I tell you about calling me MISS KAROU! Do I look old to you?"

"Just like old times" Sano said as he placed a piece of hikkigai in his mouth.

"Yup yup" Yakiho agreed.

Kenshin put his hands up in defense and he smiled nervously. "Sorry Karou. Here let me take your bags."

As Kenshin reached to grab her bags Karou embraced Kenshin. He said nothing as he wrapped his hands around her. They stood there embracing each other.

Megumi placed her hands on her hips as she watched the two.

"You should quit while your ahead toots" Sano said as he stood behind her.

Megumi turned around and surprised him with a playful smirk. "Who says I haven't?"

Sano gulped as Megumi grabbed his arm and leaned on it.

"Hey! What are trying to do?"

"Go for it Megumi!" Yahiko exclaimed, as mirth poured out of him.

* * *

Karou took a bit of a strawberry short cake and smiled widely. "This is delicious Megumi," Karou exclaimed. "You'll have to teach me how to make this."

There was silence and Yahiko cleared his throat. "What? I can learn if someone teaches me!"

"You can't even heat a hot pocket Karou, besides, we all would like to live to see the next anniversary."

Karou frowned and whacked Yahiko in the back of his head. "Hey that hurts!" Everyone began laughing at the two as they stuck their tongues out at each other.

Megumi brought her cup of tea to her lips and sipped it. "Have you guys heard the news?"

Kenshin folded his arms and closed his eyes. Yahiko and Sano began to play with their food as the mood of the room became uncomfortable. Karou looked at everyone and began to chew on her bottom lip. It was oblivious that she was the only one that didn't hear the news.

"_I wonder what the news is. I hope it's not too bad. Kenshin is still healing and doesn't need any bad news."_

"The Hiten Mitsurugi gang wants to start the Bakumatsu War up," Kenshin said changing his tone. "After all these years they want to bring that horrible war back to the streets."

"What was the Bakumatsu War?" Yahiko asked.

"It was a war started by the Hiten Mitsurugi gang against a gang that our past government created to smooth out the trouble of smuggling in drugs to Japan," Megumi said with a snort. "Everyone was so money hungry back then. The only troubles that it smoothed were the trouble our government was having with the poor innocent people who lived on the streets. So many lives were lost, even with the gang that they put out there."

"But that was years ago," Karou began as she poured herself some tea. "Our new government isn't that shady and they are doing their best to stop these gangs and protect our people."

Sano snorted. "That's just the candy coated side of our government. The truth is that no government does everything they should do. They're just getting better at concealing their activities."

Sano had lived through that war because he was part of the gang that the government had created; The Sekihōtai gang. Even after all these years he was still bitter. His older brother who everyone called Captain Sagara was killed.

"What you say has truth in it Sano, but lives are being saved now that the gangs are getting smaller." Kenshin paused as his soft violet eyes grew darker. "I just wish I never advised Shishio Makoto. If only he could have met your father Yahiko."

"Your successor," Karou said. She then covered her body with her arms. "Just talking about him gives me the chills."

"No way Kenshin!" Yahiko exclaimed. "You have an successor! I had no idea."

"That's because it's not something to get all excited about dummy. Anyways, Makotto is a fool to start that war up again seeing that most of the gang is gone. It's suicide."

"Exactly Sano, that's what I fear the most with him. Though he might be skilled in fighting and with a gun, he is no match for the new government. He and who ever follows him will die if they do this."

"It's a sad end isn't it" Megumi muttered not expecting any one to respond.

"Yes, but it's an end." Kenshin said bitterly.

The pot of stew began to boil. Megumi got and up and began to stir it. Everyone was quiet, stuck in their own thoughts. Sano broke the silence by blowing out frustrated breathe.

"So missy, where is that loud mouth roommate of yours. I thought she was coming."

"Oh please," exclaimed Yahiko sinking deeper into his seat. "Don't tell me someone invited weasel girl."

Suddenly the front door began to rattle then shake. Everyone peered at the door with a sweat drop hanging from the side of their head.

"You should have never said that" Karou hummed.

A loud cry came from the door and then it was kicked in. Misao stood at the door. Her eyes were as big as a weasel. She was gritting her teeth and her fists were shaking.

"Hey ugly! You just knocked down Kenshin's door!"

"Again" said Kenshin weakly.

Kenshin raised his hands to calm the too down. "Now, now. It's ok guys, I can put it back up for the tenth time."

Misao flew over to Yahiko like a witch and griped him up by his shirt. "What did you say, punk?"

"You heard me ugly!"

"This is going to be a long night" Sano yearned.

* * *

Karou turned on the facet and rinsed off a soapy plate. Dinner was over and the girls were cleaning up while the boys were fixing the door.

Misao handed another plate to Karou and smiled widely. "So," she began nudging Karou on her side. "Did you tell him yet?"

Karou dropped the plate and covered Misao's mouth with her soapy hand. She peered at the boys to see if they heard Misao's loud mouth.

"Misao, stop being loud. They could have heard you."

"Well excuse me, but come on Karou. You need to tell him already geez."

Himeno gasped. "You have a nerve. What about Aoshi? Hmmm."

Misao blushed as she wrapped her arms around a plate and brought it into her chest. "Oh, my Aoshi. He knows I'm head over heels about him."

"Really? How?"

"In my dreams."

Karou almost fell over. "I knew it. You're a big chicken, just like me."

"Maybe, but I don't spend a weekend with him and not tell him anything."

"Well… it's kinda hard to tell him with everyone around us. Besides," Karou said staring at Kenshin's back. "He probably doesn't even feel the same about me. He just thinks of me as a good friend, or as family."

Megumi snorted. The girls were surprised to see Megumi sitting at the table watching them.

"You heard us" Karou asked with dread. "You little snoop" Misao said placing her hands on her hips.

Megumi waved her hand in the air. "Oh please. It was hard not to hear anything you too said, though I did try."

"Well," Misao said. "What should we do?"

Megumi looked amused as both Karou and Misao stared at her. "Well for starters it is wise for you guys to ask me since I'm the expert in the field."

"Megumi." Karou said a little annoyed.

"With that being said, sometimes you can't just wait on a guy. I mean come on Karou. How long have you known Kenshin?"

Karou looked down. "Exactly. It's clear as day that you guys are in to each other, and I see that you're at least trying Karou, but that Kenshin is something else."

The girls began laughing. "I think he gets it from Sano. Humph, they never show their true feelings. That's something we girls are going to have to fix."

"But should we come on strong?" Misao asked pounding her fist in her hands. "I'm not sure my Aoshi can handle that. But then again, what man can."

Misao posed and gave a wink. Both Megumi and Karou burst out laughing.

"Oh wow Misao, you're too much." Karou laughed. Misao smirked. "Just ask Yahiko."

They all were bursting out with laughter now. "Hey what's so funny?" Sano asked peering at them.

"Oh nothing." Megumi laughed.

Karou stopped laughing. "I don't know guys. I feel that there is a possibility that Kenshin feels the same way that I do, but if he doesn't, I don't want to ruin what we have. He's special to me, and I can talk to him about… mostly everything."

"Yeah, but not about how you guys feel about each other." Misao said matter of factly.

"I guess."

"You guess what?" Sano asked, appearing with both Kenshin and Yahiko. "Hey is there any more food left, fixing that stupid door made me hungry all over again."

"See what I have to deal with," Megumi said standing up. "Come on Sano, and if you want I'll feed you." Megumi started to rubbed on Sano which made him blush.

"H-hey! Cut it out!"

Everyone started to laugh at the two. "Well I need to change," said Yahiko. "I'm a little dusty."

"Yeah me too!" Sano yelled running past them. The girls giggled. Kenshin began to follow the two but not before giving Karou a dazzling wink.

Karou felt her heart skipped a beat. Megumi wrapped her arms around Karou. "Still think he doesn't feel the same way. I think not."

* * *

Misao plopped down on the couch right next to Yahiko and he made a face. "Why are you sitting next to me?"

Misao closed her eyes and cleared her throat; she then whacked Yahiko in the back of his head. "Spear me you little brat. The only man I want to be near is my Aoshi."

"Gross" Yahiko said as he rubbed the back of his head. "I don't want to throw up my dinner Misao."

"I wouldn't expect someone so young to understand love," Megumi said as she took a seat at the couch across from the couch Yahiko and Misao were sitting at.

Sano walked past her and she grabbed his arm; bringing him down next to her. "Isn't that right Sano." Megumi was so close to Sano it was making him nervous.

"Megumi, what's your problem?" Megumi gasped and let go of his arm. She folded her arms and frowned. "The question is what's your problem you jerk?"

"What?" Sano scratched his head in confession. "Megumi don't be mad at me."

"Too late, humph."

"Ok," Karou said as she walked out the kitchen. She was carrying a tray filled with wine glasses. "It's time for the toasting. Hey where's Kenshin?"

"He's still getting dressed." Yahiko said as Karou placed the tray down on the coffee table. He then picked up a cup and started to inspect it. The bottom of the cup broke and he raised an eyebrow. "Geez Karou, where did you get these cheap things from? The once cent store."

Karou rolled her eyes. "Well next time you can get a job and buy fancy ones."

"Maybe I will ugly."

Megumi picked up a glass and sipped a little. A sly smirked appeared across her face as she peered at Karou.

"Apple cider Karou." Karou looked at Megumi. She was a little confused. "Why not sake?"

Soon the whole room was filled with laughter as Karou's face flushed bright red like a tomato as she caught on to the joke.

"What's so funny" Kenshin asked as he enters the living room. He was dressed in a plan black t-shirt and gray shorts.

"Karou," Yahiko said still laughing, and then he stopped. "But it wasn't funny when one of you dumped this drunk in my bed!"

Kenshin had to turn away because he was laughing so hard. Karou covered her face. "Ugh! One of you spiked my drink! I didn't do it on propose."

"Wasn't me" Sano said as he fell on the floor. "Man are you funny when you're drunk."

"Anyways," Megan began as she started to calm down. "Let's get on with these toast!"

"Oh that's not necessary guys" Kenshin said. "I agree," said Sano. "We're just happy to be around good food, I mean good friends."

Megumi ignored them. She grabbed Kenshin and pushed him into a chair.

"Ok since I'm already up I'll go first."

"Hold on a sec," Yahiko said a little frustrated. "Does everyone have to go? I mean no offense to Sano and Kenshin but we've been doing this for nine years in a row. Everything is the same. Next year we have to do something to celebrate. Like six flags or a road trip to that alien town!"

"All the things that you want to do." Misao said. Yahiko chuckled.

"I agree," said Kenshin. "I think that would be much better." Megumi shrugged. "Whatever, but I still want to give my toast, and Yahiko since you have so much to say tonight you can go next, then Karou and we can call it a night….I guess."

"Whatever, just get on with it will ya."

Megumi raised her glass. Everyone did as well. "Kenshn, you're an amazing guy. Anyone in your presence couldn't even tell that you were in that gang. You have dedicated your life to helping people get out of the gang and gangs alike. You're an amazing cook and I'm a little jealous at that but I can live with that."

"I know that as the years go by your good nature heart will never change and I'm so grateful to have met you at that speech you gave, and also I have decided that after college I will be going to med school to come back to our community and make a difference!"

Karou wiped her eyes and she peered at her friend. "I'm so glad to hear that Megumi," Kenshin said giving Megumi a hug. "I wish you all the luck in the world."

Megumi then turned to Sano and smirked. "Well Sano, what can I say. You're greedy, proud, a big jerk at times, and you kinda suck like most of the time for hiding your true feelings, but you also have a big heart. I know that college isn't your thing after the first week, but giving all your savings to build that dojo was amazing."

"You're going to be an awesome sensei as you train the youth of the streets martial arts and the forbidden Futae no Kiwami. I'm so proud of you Sano. I know Caption Sagara would be so proud of you because I am."

Megumi began to cry and Sano got up to hug her. Neither said anything as they embraced.

"My turn!" Shouted Yahiko as he interpreted Megumi's and Sano's moment.

"Well I guess I can start with rooster head over here. Sano you're like an older and very annoying brother like how Karou is an annoying and very ugly big sister that I'm ashamed of."

"Hey!" They both shouted.

"Anyways, when you started to work with Kenshin to get these gangs off the streets I didn't know you could do it or would stick with it. You may be a lot of things Sano, but your one heck of a guy and I can't wait to begin training with you at your dojo! I'm so gonna kick butt!"

Yahiko then turned to Kenshin and his excitement ceased. He began to chew on his bottom lip as he began to kick his legs.

"Awwww," said Megumi. "He's emotional."

"What a softie." Teased Sano as he chuckled.

"Can you get on with it!" yelled Misao.

"Now now," said Kenshin with a smile. He then turned to Yahiko. "It's ok Yahiko. I understand. You don't have to speak if you don't want too."

"But I do" he mumbled." He quickly straighten up and with misty eyes he began to say everything that was on his heart.

"When my dad died I was bitter and hated everything and everybody. I wanted to join the gang so I could clear the dirt that was put on my father's name. I thought that was the best thing for me. When you showed up, I hated you. I thought you were trying to take my father's place and control the gang."

He began to sniffle. "I know that now I was wrong and that you always wanted to help me from the start. I know from the first years I have been with you I wasn't the idea child, but you never got rid of me and for that I thank you. You mean the world to me and I look up to you and I…"

Yahiko was fighting a sob and his tears, but he was losing the battle. Sensing it, Kenshin got up and embraced him. Yahiko began to sob on his chest. " I'm so blessed to have you in my life Yahiko. You're growing up to be a strong respectable man." He then looked at everyone else who had tears in their eyes, even Sano.

"I'm so blessed and thankful to have all of you in my life."

Kenshin released Yahiko. Yahiko wiped his eyes and tried to put his cocky face on, but he was still a little emotional.

"That was so sweet Yahiko." Karou said honestly. "I don't think I can top that."

Suddenly an idea came to Megumi and she jumped up. "Oh would you look at the time. I have to go and pick up some practice medicine um...work! Yeah I have to do that."

She quickly grabbed Sano's arms and pulled him up. "Come with me!"

"What? Why?"

"Just in case someone tries to attack me or something now come on!"

Megumi was practically dragging Sano to the door while he was still protesting.

"Hey," called Misao as she got up. "What about Karou's speech?"

Megumi gave Misao a weird looked and Misao gasped. "Oh um… I feel sick. Um hey Yahiko lets play your Xbox."

Megumi slap her forehand. "You just said you were sick weirdo." Said Yahiko staring at her as though she was crazy

"Yeah that's why I need to play your Xbox so I can feel better. Let's play Army of Two!"

Yahiko grinned at that. "Oh cool! Yeah let's play but make sure you can keep up weasel girl"

Misao chased Yahiko into his room and shut the door behind them. Megumi shouted bye and dragged Sano out of the door, but not before giving Karou a look of encouragement.

As the door closed behind them, Karou let out a sigh. "Awwww, I really worked hard on my speech. She flopped back into the couch and pouted.

"I'm still here Karou" said Kenshin. Karou almost jumped out of her seat. He was sitting right next her on the couch. She started to laugh hysterically. "Kenshin! Oh my God I totally forget you were still here. I feel so stupid."

Kenshin wiped a strand of hair away from her face. The touch of his hand sent a wave of warmth up and down her body. _"How could I forget he was here? I can always feel his presence."_

Kenshin gazed up at the ceiling and closed his eyes. "I can't believe it has been nine years already. It feels as though it was decades ago."

"I'm so glad to hear that Kenshin. I know it's hard to walk away from something like that and to start a new life."

Kenshin looked at her and smiled. "Yes, but I'm glad that I have started a new life." His beautiful purple eyes narrowed. He placed a hand on her cheek and began to stroke it. "If I didn't, I wouldn't have met you Karou."

Normally being this close to Kenshin made her nervous and made her heart skip a beat, but she felt warmth and bliss. So long she has waited to hear these words. She had known Kenshin since her father introduced them at a rally that Kenshin gave a speech at. She was so impressed that she wanted to learn all about him.

Being here with him was so surreal. Karou blushed. "Do you really mean that Kenshin? I know sometimes I can be overbearing and loud but I mean well."

Kenshin began to laugh. "I'm positive Karou."

Karou smiled. "Kenshin I'm so glad that I got to meet you. You're so amazing with the things you do and you have the biggest heart. I know that you could have just left the gang and moved on with your life, but you came back and decided to help the community and Yahiko. You're one of a kind Kenshin and I…"

She paused not sure if she should go on. Kenshin stared at her in hopes that she would continue. With a deep breath, Karou turned back to Kenshin, but stopped. He was so close to her that their noses were touching.

"Karou"

"Yes Kenshin."

"May I kiss you?"

Karou's heart began to beat faster.

"Yes," she muttered.

She closed her eyes as she felt his warm moist lips touch hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Everything escaped her mind but the present; where Kenshin was kissing her. There was no feeling like this. It made her warm and fuzzy all over.

Kenshin released her and stared her directly in her eyes.

"I have fallen in love with you Karou. I thank God each and every day that he has allowed you to be in my life."

Karou smiled. "I love you too Kenshin." This was by far the best day of her life. Even though Kenshin had a past, he also had a future. His gang life was in the past, and Karou and the rest of their friends were in his future.

**Wow! I didn't expect to write so much, and the ending was a surprise too! This is my first fanfic for RK. I'm really in love with this short story and I hope you are too. Please REVIEW and look out for the rest of my stories.**

**Till my next story,**

**God Bless;**

**Oreo-girl**


End file.
